The Seven Stars
by LanternOfHope 2.5
Summary: Set in AU. 15 years after the previous Mamodo battle things had been peaceful. Zatch had kept his promise and been a kind king... But something was off, he had slowly been possessed and corrupted by a dark force and created another battle, sending one hundred Mamodo, new and old, to battle once again. (Full summary inside. (Need oc's!)
1. Chapter 0

**Set in AU.**

_15 years after the previous Mamodo battle things had been peaceful. Zatch had kept his promise and been a kind king... But something was off, he had slowly been possessed and corrupted by a dark force and created another battle, sending one hundred Mamodo, new and old, to battle once again. Among them are the 14 children of darkness and light, special Mamodo each born from each side of 7 different sacred stars. Join Neo, Sina, and Vex as they travel to the human world, find the other four children of light, defeat the children of darkness, and return king Zatch back to normal, bringing peace to the world_.

Hey guys! I need 16 OC's (Mamodo and partner) 8 good and 8 evil. The Oc's that aren't picked as main characters will be supporting characters who will appear throughout the series. I tried writing once before and it didn't quite workout... But now I've gotten inspiration and I'm ready to try again! Here's the format and the characters already established.

Mamodo

Name:

Gender:

Age (they can look between 5 and 100):

Form (human like or animal):

Appearance:

Book color:

Alignment:

VioB

Personality:

Crest and Star (for the star children, they will each have and emotion trait and characteristic trait, I.e hope and strength, happiness and intelligence, etc):

Power:

Spells (8 spell limit);

Weakness:

Partner

Age:

Gender:

Bio:

Personality:

Appearance:

Here are the characters so far:

Mamodo

Name: Neo

Gender: Male

Age: looks around 7

Form: human

Appearance:Short with short black hair and light blue eyes, his facial features are reminiscent to Zatch's and he wears sleeveless blue tunic and has white pants.

Book color:Neon blue

Alignment:Good

Bio:Neo had always idolized Mamodo such as Zatch and Brago and Tia, wanting to be as strong as them. His only problem was that he was easily pushed around because of his generosity and didn't think it was right to fight back, or even fight at all, but when he realized what he was about to be thrown into, he toughened himself up in hopes that he could win. And with his best friends by his side, he knows he can do it. But he knows that one day, he and his friends will have to fight, which scares him the most. Nevertheless he will do anything to win this game and help turn their king back into a kind one.

Personality:Despite his polite demeanor, he is a still a child; he can be over emotional, naive, and tends to scare easily, which is a problem considering his counterpart is Alena. Despite all this, when it comes to fighting he is small but mighty, not afraid to take on people a lot bigger than him in times of desperation. His passionate heart is complimented by his strength.

Crest and Star: He wields the crest of passion and the side of the star that ge was born from represents joy

Power: Energy, they usually take the forms of orbs, which can absorb and become the purest form of whatever they touch (I.e, water, lighting, etc) to creates energy blasts and such.

Spells (8 spell limit);

Enersio: with this he can manifest up to ten orbs of energy, doing with them what he pleases. (More as story goes on)

Weakness: He tends to not notice attacks that stents straight ahead of him.

Partner: Warren Claris

Age: 16

Bio: As a young boy Warren had always been obsessed with superheroes and superpowers, which oddly enough got him laughed at by the kids his age, who liked more realistic things like sports and cars and such. As he grew older he wasn't as open as he was about his fantasies as he used to be and soon put all his energy into academics. Since his mo was a model she was always gone, which created a strong bond with him and his dad, who always told him to be open with what he loved. So, because of him, Warren is finding a balance and is starting to open himself up again.

Personality: Warren is a pretty relaxed guy with an open mind, he'll never push anything away before he tries it or leaned about it making him easy to talk to and a great friend. But he never let's things go past him, he over analyzes a lot and always wonders, so he rarely is tricked or lied to successfully. His only problem is that he thinks so much, he has a pretty slow reaction time... Which causes problems in many situations.

Appearance: He's about 5"9' and has a toned, slim body, blonde hair, green eyes and a pretty dopey smile (think Ichigo and Naruto mixed) he usually wears a long sleeved Aztec patterned blue shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes.

Mamodo

Name: Sina

Age: Looks around 9

Form: Human

Appearance: Similar to Tia but with blonde hair in a pony tail and brown eyes. She wears a green sweater, black skirt, green tights and black boots.

Book color: Light green

Alignment:Good

Bio: Out of all of the star children, Sina is most aware of there immense power and what there up against. So she found Neo and Vex on her own and created a strong bond with them, sensing that they were like her, right before they were sent to the human world she the two bracelets to help find them all find their destined partners and gripped their hands so they would stay together.

Personality: She might look weak but Sina is no damsel in distress, usually taking the lead in battles, she is physically the strongest out of the three, but she can be angered quickly. Sina is not the type of girl to mess with and very protective over Vex and Neo, considering them brothers. And while she shows the world her calm, stone cold personality, to Vex and Neo she is sweet and mother like, much to Vex's dismay. In the end, she'll do whatever it takes to help Neo out.

Crest and Star: courage and the side of the star she was born on represents friendship

Power: Sonic energy and sound

Spells (8 spell limit);

Soniscara- A sonic wave emitted through clapping, stopping, or yelling.

Weakness: She is quick to anger and will sometimes go into a blind rage.

Partner: Lana Rhodes

Age: 16

Bio: Lana is Warren's bestfriend who never misses and opportunity to physically abuse him. At the age of ten her mother died of an undiagnosed sickness, causing her to turn into a bit of a health freak. She has two other siblings and always tries to help out her father when she can.

Personality: Lana is an energetic on the go type of girl, who would rather go to the gym than go to the mall, making her and Sina perfect for eachother. She is strong-willed but will always choose the moral high road and admit when she's wrong.

Appearance: She is a little shorter that Warren, she has dark brown hair that's usually in a pony-tail or bun, and hazel eyes. Her usual attire consists of leggings, running shoes and an under armor hoodie.

Mamodo

Name: Vex

Age: Looks the same age as Sina

Form: Human

Appearance: Reddish-brown hair kept under a yellow beanie, dark green eyes and tan skin. He wears a white tunic with yellow pants.

Book color: Yellow

Alignment: Good

Bio: Vex didn't do much besides sleep, until he met Sina and Neo that is, now he's always on the go! And as much as he denies it and hates to admit it, he likes having them around and he's glad they stayed together in the human world.

Personality: Unlike Sina and Neo, Vex is lazy, calm, and collective. Rarely getting excited, angry, or nervous, even under pressure. He would rather think things through than charge in head first and is the emotionally and mentally strongest of the three, usually talking them out of doing reckless things

Crest and Star: Peace and the side of the star he was born on represents intelligence.

Power: Walls and barriers

Spells (8 spell limit):

Wallis- A barrier that can turn into a platform, but can only cover a limited area

Weakness: He tends to not be as alert as the other two.

Partner: Marco Keith

Age: 17

Bio: Marco is the new kid at school, his moved to be closer his grandmother, who didn't want to go to a nursing home and wanted someone to stay with her instead, Marco didn't have a problem with that at all, he just hated the fact he had to leave the place where all of his memories were, but he soon decided it was time to make new ones, and after meeting Lana and Warren; he knew he would.

Personality: Marco is a gentle giant; very kind, caring, an quite. But is against raising a fist to defend his loved ones making him someone you wouldn't want to be enemies with! He loves working with children and his favorite thing to do is help out at his little brothers elementary school.

Appearance: Marco is tall, has very tan skin and a very muscular physique, which could put any fitness model to shame. He has spiked black hair and Olive colored eyes. His usually attire is long sleeve gray shirt and a pair of jeans with his black shoes.

Onto the villains!

Mamodo

Name: Alena

age: Looks about 12

Form: Human

Appearance: She has fair skin and black hair in a pixie cut with blonde streaks and violet eyes, she wears a long violet dress with short sleeves.

Book color: Purple

Alignment: evil

Bio: Alena was born as Neo counterpart, and has always despised the fact that her counterpart was a weak cry baby, but when she noticed what was happening to king Zatch, she took this as an opportunity to get rid of the 7 children of light so darkness could rule.

Personality: Alena is everything Neo isn't; vindictive, cold-hearted, sadistic, and pure evil. The one redeeming fact she has is the she is loyal to her allies and will only step on those opposing her, the only time she shows emotion besides hate is with Reala her bestfriend, besides that she's your typically demon-child alpha bitch.

Crest and Star: Lust (for power) and the dark side of joy was fear.

Power: Shadows and illusions

Spells (8 spell limit):

Umbra- She creates a wave of darkness to either get away or confuse her opponents

Weakness: She is quick to instigate situations and you with people, which doesn't always pan out the way she wants.

Partner: Marcus

Age: 17

Bio: Marcus's father had been in Jail, and his Mother didn't pay attention to him much, in turn he joined the wrong crowd and almost got himself killed by a group of gang members... Until Alena found him and have him the book.

Personality: Marcus is pretty much a brute and he'll do anything to get what he wants. He doesn't care much about anyone else's well being besides his own and Alena's and is fighting with her pretty much just because it causes others pain.

Appearance: Marcus is toned and trimmed, he is around Warren's height and has light brown hair and green eyes. He wears a red jacket, black shirt, black jeans and skater shoes.

Mamodo

Name: Reala

Age: Looks about 13

Form: Human

Appearance: Reala has long purple hair with red streaks, and dark red eyes. She wears a red tutu, with black tights and a grey shirt

Book color: Grey

Alignment: Evil

Bio: Reala followed Alena in thinking the same thing about the Mamodo tournament, and decided on going with Alena's plan.

Personality: There isn't much to Reala that anyone knows besides Alena other than that she's pretty much and evil version of buttercup from the powerpuff girls; violent.

Crest and Star: Greed and the dark side of of the star was Rage

Power: Steel

Spells (8 spell limit);

Kilaget- She summons a whip of steel of long ranged attacks.

Weakness: She can get too over confident and sometimes underestimates her opponents.

Partner: Nyla

Age: 16

Bio: Nyla was born into a rich family, she always had the latest clothes, fancy cars, and got whatever she wanted... Why did she join the side of evil? Because she wanted to, she was sick of her boring rich preppy girl life and decided it was time to take a walk on the wild side.

Personality: Nyla appears sweet and is actually pretty sour, with a shape tongue and sharper with, she has reduced many people to tears, the worse part about it; she finds it funny, she's made her sister cry countless times and enjoys it, which does cause many arguments between her and Reala.

Appearance: She is a bit shorter than Marcus, Warren, and Lana, she has light brown hair she keeps in two high pigtails with blonde tips and grayish-blue eyes. She wears a tight fitting purple blouse, white tights and black heels.

Mamodo

Name: Corto

Age: Looks about 9

Form: Human

Appearance: He has a green Mohawk and yellow-green eyes. He wears a dark orang long sleeve with a black over shirt and black pants.

Book color: Pink (much to his embarrassment)

Alignment: Evil

Bio: Corto always thought... Well actually, he doesn't really think. He trailed behind Reala and Alena but got sidetracked when he found his partner and kind of forgot his objective.

Personality: Corto is pretty much animalistic, he is wild and has no manners whatsoever. He takes food from who ever and doesn't take anything seriously... Well that's what everyone thinks at least.

Crest and Star: Sloth and the side of his star was insanity.

Power: Nature (which he hates)

Spells (8 spell limit);

Vinscosi- he summons vines to attack

Weakness: He doesn't think before he does anything. Ever.

Partner- Tory

Age: 18

Bio: Tory was on her own, she lived in an apartment by herself and was incredibly lonely, she had no family around, no friends and nobody really knew she existed except the landlord.. And well, now Corto; who she found wandering about the streets.

Personality: Like Alena, Tory is ice cold and doesn't care much about anything really. She is very intuitive and is usually one step ahead, giving her and her allies an advantage most of the time.

Appearance: Nyla is tall, she has shoulder length dark red hair, dark brown eyes and has metal rimmed, rectangle glasses. She normally wears a white scarf, and blue denim jacket, a lavender shirt and faded pink pants with leather boots.

I know it's a lot but those are the characters I have so far, feel free to drop an Oc or two into the review section! :)


	2. The Battle Begins

Hey everyone! I just wanna say if there are any suggestions please be sure to review! :) copyright: I don't own Zatchbell or any of it's characters. I only own Neo, Vex, Sina, Reala, Alena, and there partners.

Chapter 1: The battle begins

*Mamodo world, one week prior*

Tia frowned angrily. "Zatch, I don't know what's gotten into... But you swore when you won you would up an end to this, and you didn't even wait a thousand years!" She was beyond upset that Zatch was forcing Mamodo to battle again, not only was it ridiculously too early, but he said when he became king, the battles would never happen again.

"I've made up my mind Tia, the battle will start, and unless you would like to go and battle I suggest you be quiet." Zatch growled, staring at Tia with a stone cold expression on his face. Tia sighed and headed for the doorway, "what has gotten into you.." She mumbled silently before disappearing down the hall. Zatch stared coldly and his eyes turned a shade of blood red. He stood from his seat and walked towards the window as he did a shadowy figured appeared and rested it's hand on Zatch's shoulder, causing him to smirk menacingly. "Let the battle commence." He said as he closed the curtain.

*Human world*

Warren Claris trudged down the stairs of his house and yawned. "Saturday.." He sighed peacefully. He walked into his kitchen and blinked in surprise. "Why are you here!?" He asked in surprise.

"Because I'm taking your lazy butt to the gym with me, I could you the company." Lana, his bestfriend laughed. She was sitting at the table eating breakfast with his mom. "Oh brother." He groaned. After about an hour Warren had ate, been shamed for his lack of table manners, showered, changed, and finally, was off to the gym. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the only other guy in the gym at the moment. Lana shrugged, "I hear he's new to town, I think his name is like Martin... Or Marcus... Marco! Yea Marco's his name." She said with a snap of her fingers. "But enough about him, let's hit the treadmill first." She decided, causing a loud groan from Warren. After a grueling two hour long workout, Warren practically fell over and Lana had to drag him back to her car."You should really workout more." Lana laughed, Warren replied with nothing but a bit a few pants after chugging a bottle of water. "I guess... You're... Right..." He mumbled.

After changing again, Warren came back down and collapsed on the couch and sighed. "I'm never doing that again." He mumbled, causing Lana to laugh, "Whatever lazy." She smirked. After a few moments of silence Warren spoke up, "Do ever feel like something amazing is going to happen to us one day? Like it's just going to fall out of the sky and boom! Are live are gonna change." He asked. "Ugh, sure, I guess." Lana laughed, "Enough about that though, let's watch a movie." She said, Warren nodded in agreement and sighed, looking out the window. "It will happen..." He whispered to himself.

*present day*

"Ughhh!" Neo whined loudly, throwing himself back onto the ground. "We've been here for a week and still haven't found our partners yet!" He yelled dramatically. Vex sighed as Neo groaned and moaned. He hated to admit it, but Neo was right; they were partner-less and without partners to say there spells, their books would be toast, literally! "Listen Neo, we'll be fine!" He said confidently, "I can feel that our partners are here, I know it in my heart. We'll find them in a few days, what's the worst that can happen?" He shrugged, as he spoke, both Sina and Neo's faces both fell and they started to step back. "V-v-vex... Reala, Alena, humans, glowing books, run!" He yelled quickly grabbing his book and shaking in fear. Vex turned around and a sweat drop appeared. "Heh... That's what I get for trying to be reassuring.." He mumbling, grabbing his book as well before running off with the other two."Do we um, let them go?" Nyla, Reala's partner asked."Of course not," Reala said calmly, "just cast the spell and we'll get 'em." She smirked. Nyla nodded, "Kilaget!" She called out. Reala summoned her whip and smirked, "ready to go?" She asked Nyla, Alena, and Alena's partner Marcus.

"Very." Alena smirked, running after them. "Passion, Courage, and Peace... Excellent." She mumbled.


	3. Passionate energy and Courageous noise

Chapter 2: Passionate energy and Courageous noise

"What do we do Sina?!" Vex asked frantically, running through the trees and dodging the incoming attacks. "I-I'm not sure!" She mumbled, she had been practically dragging Neo who was close to crying and wasn't that focused on a plan at the moment. Finally they made it to the streets and the town.

Sina and Warren were walking home after school; which is what they usually did because neither of them lived far away. "Hey, isn't that Marcus?" Warren asked. "It's Marco dummy." Lana scolded, flicking him in the head. "Hey Marco!" She called, the muscular boy looked up and walked over, "Hey, you guys are in my math class, right? Lana and Warren?" He asked, they both nodded and smiled. "Would you like to walk with us?" Warren asked. "As much as I would love to, I forgot to grab something on my way out and I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up." He said kindly, "we'll, see you guys around!" He said as he jogged back into the school, just as the three Mamodo were running down the street.

"Kilaget!" Nyla called out again before Reala's whip disappeared. As she swung it again it hit Sina in the leg, causing her to fall, in turn, making Neo go down with her and sending there books flying, landing at Lana and Warren's feet. "Hey!" Warren shouted, "leave these three alone!" He said angrily, grabbing Neo's book and running infront of the three, Lana doing the same.

"Give us those books." Alena hissed, holding her hand out, "Or we'll have to take them." She said calmly.

"Oh give me a break." Lana laughed, "like we would give them to you, it looks like these kids haven't done anything to you. Frankly, it seems like if we give you these, they will get hurt, and that's not going to happen." She said stubbornly. Suddenly, the books in Warren and Lana's hands started to glow electric blue and spring green respectively.

Neo's eyes went wide and he excitedly jumped onto Warren's shoulder. "Hurry!" He yelled, "Say the first spell!" He said "Spell?" Warren repeated. "We'll explain later." Sina said. "Okay..." Lana said uneasily. "Sonicarsa!" She called. Sina smirked and let out a sonic scream, blowing the four opponents back. "You're turn!" Neo said to Warren. "Enersio!" Warren yelled out. Neo jumped off of his shoulder and summoned eight white balls of energy. "Say bye-bye." He smiled, sending all of them flying and dangerous speeds.

"Now Marcus!" Alena shouted, "umbra!" He yelled out, Alena created a shroud of darkness and the orbs went through then. "Did I get them?" Neo asked, but when the darkness cleared, they were gone. "Guess not..." He sighed, "but on the bright side, we found two of our three partners!" He said happily. "Partners?" Warren blinked. "I'm Neo, this is Sina, and that's Vex! We're Mamodo, and you are my partner!" He explained.

"You did say you thought something exciting to us was going to happen." Lana chuckled, "How about you guys explain all of this at Warren's house?" She suggested. All three nodded happily. "Wait... My house!?" Warren gawked. "Of course." She said, continuing to walk with Sina and Vex. "It's okay Warren!" Neo giggled, jumping back onto his shoulder. "Well, this surely is exciting I guess..." He chuckled, running after the others, this would surely be and exciting adventure...

(A/N) I know these have been pretty short, but I'm just not getting back into the swing of things, future chapters will be longer! :) don't forget to submit OC's!


	4. Chapter 3: Protective Intellect

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch bell

Chapter 3: Protective Intellect

"That is so..."

"Awesome!" Warren exclaimed.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that... But whatever." Lana shrugged. She and Warren had just been filled in on what's going on with their new 'partners' Neo and Sina and their friend Vex.

Neo jumped in excitement, "This is great, now we can become the strongest." He smiled, "Well, when we find Vex's partner we'll be the best." He corrected.

Vex smiled and looked out of the window, he didn't want his friends to see how disappointed he actually was, why couldn't he have found his partner at the same time as the others?

Sina quietly sighed, she could sense Vex's disappointment and walked over to him. "We'll find your partner Vex, I promise." She whispered. "Yeah!" Warren agreed, "If he's here that mean he probably goes to school with Lana and I, right? So we'll just take you book to school with us and it should glow."

"Maybe, but it doesn't always work like that." Neo mumbled, "I hate to say this, but Reala and Alena might need to try and fight us again." He said.

Tory Collins sighed boredly as she walked back to her apartment. "Jeez it's crappy out..." She mumbled, but crappy was an understatement it was a downpour and thunder boomed as lightning flashed throughout the sky. As she got to her door she saw a young boy walking down the street. Sighing, she realized, though she didn't want to, she had to do something.

"Hey, kid!" She yelled out.

Corto looked up and blinked. Walking towards her. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be inside? Where are your parents?" She asked

"I don't have parents." He laughed.

Tory looked at him in shock and confusion, "he must really be messed up..." She mumbled inaudibly. "Just... Get in." She sighed, leading him into her apartment. "I'm Tory."

"Call me Corto." He said hopping onto the bed and throwing her the book. "You're my partner now."

"Wha-ow! What the hell!" She yelped as the book hit her in the face. "What is this?" She asked, setting it on her counter. "Partner?"

"Yeah, I'm a demon and that book gives me my powers, but my partner is the only one who can read the book and cast my spells." He explained.

"I'm gonna get you some clothes and go to sleep..." She mumbled, this kid was a bit off. She handed him an oversized sweater and a blanket and pillow to sleep with and went to bed herself.

Corto smiled goofily and laughed, happy to find a partner.

The next day , Warren had been woken up by a blow to the gut.

"Warren! Wake up!" Neo yelled out loudly, jumping onto his stomach. "Sina and Lana are downstairs waiting on us!"

"Ooohhh." Warren groaned as he sat up, staring at Vex who had picked him out an outfit before staring at Neo, sighing softly, and then smiling. "Thanks... Just, less force next time." He said.

"Got it!" He chirped as he jumped into Warren's shoulder.

"You sure are energetic." Warren laughed before looking over at Vex, who yawned and hopped into his bed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not hungry, so if you don't mind..." Vex yawned again and curled up, instantly asleep.

Warren shrugged and Neo sweat dropped. "Sorry about him, he's lazy." Neo said quietly as they went downstairs.

Warren slipped on a yellow and red tribal pattern shirt, cargo shorts and white shoes. Heading downstairs he saw the two girls sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head." Lana smirked, finishing off her orange juice. "Hurry up and eat so we're not late!"

Warren nodded quickly and started to grab some bacon. "Has my mom already left for work?"

"Yep, she told me to make sure you are ready and eat." Lana chuckled

Sina hopped down and started to sigh. "You guys need to go and I'm gonna go watch Tv." She said, Lana introduced her to crime dramas and she had become addicted.

Warren laughed a little. "Remote is on the stand!" He called, finishing his food and grabbing his book bag. "Ready?"

Lana nodded and put her shoes back on. "See you guys!" She called as she headed out of the door with Warren in tow.

"Warren! Don't forget this!" Neo yelled, throwing him Vex's book.

Warren turned and the book connected with his face, causing him to yelp and catch it. "Got it..." He mumbled, rubbing his face, waving, and walking off.

Neo smiled and ran back upstairs, hopping into bed and dozing back off until Vex decided to get up.

It was the end of the day and Warren was sitting next to Lana and Marco in math. They had sat by Marco today just to get to know him more, he was a really nice guy.

"So would you guys mind if I tagged along and walked home with the two of you today?" Marco asked with a hopeful smile. Calling Marco excited was an understatement, he still hadn't met many people or made any friends yet. He just wasn't the type to approach people, he usually just went home and watched his younger siblings, it's not like his parents were always gone, he just liked to.

Lana and Warren nodded simultaneously as the bell rang. "Let's go!" Warren said happily.

"Hmm, shall we go find the annoying trio today?" Reala asked.

Alena sighed. "We might as well... Finish them off quickly before Vex finds his partner." She decided, giving her nails a quick check before hopping off of her chair.

Marcus stood and grabbed his book, "Where should we look?" "We could go back to where we found them." He shrugged.

"Or... We could go close to the school." Nyla said with a roll of her eyes, "They will probably be there because their partners are in high school." She explained, checking her nails and heading for the door.

Marcus sighed and hurried after her with the two Mamodo in front of him.

Corto had been dragging Tory around all day trying to find a book to burn.

"I still don't understand..." Tory mumbled with a loud sigh, looking at the book. "But hey... Those people have books, can you fight them so I can go home?"

Corto squinted and beamed, "Reala! Alena! Hey! Guys!" He screamed.

Alena looked over towards the duo and groaned.

"Is that..." Reala mumbled.

"Yep. It's Corto..." She dead-panned

"I'm assuming you know him?" Nyla asked, earning two nods in return as the boy and his partner came over.

"Guys this is my partner Tory! Tory, these are my friends, Reala and Alena!" He said goofily.

"Sup." Tory said with a small nod, "You two were roped into this too?" Both partners of the girls nodded.

"We're headed to the school, wanna join?" Nyla smirked.

Corto nodded excitedly and grabbed Tory's hand, following after the four.

As the trio of teens walked down the street they started to noticed something going on with their books.

"Should they be flashing like this?" Warren asked curiously.

"Hell if I know. I'll call your house and get Sina and the others to meet us." Lana said quickly, pulling out her phone.

"What's going on?" Marco asked, "Anything I can help with?"

"Nah, thanks though." Warren said, brushing it off.

Lana hung up and put her phone away, "They'll be here soon." She said, just the a giant steel whip landed beside them.

Reala smirked and gave a small wink.

Marco stared wide-eyed as he was pulled away. "What the..."

"We'll explain later!" Lana shouted as they ran, thankfully meeting up with the three mamodo.

"Looks like we have company, now we're even." Alena said.

"Umbra!" Marcus shouted, allowing Alena to throw a shadow bomb.

"Ready Neo? Enersio!" Warren chanted.

Neo frowned, he couldn't see where he was aiming, leaping into the air he shot the orbs of energy into different directions, causing them to explode and somewhat dissipate the shadows.

"Sonicarsa!" As Sina was about the let out a screech she was hit by the steel whip.

"Sina!" Lana shouted out, running to her.

Neo let out another barrage and simultaneously he heard somewhat yell out "Vinscosi!" And with that he was slammed by a barrage of vines and soon wrapped up.

"Ahh, Vex!" Neo cried out.

"I'm gonna pull you apart." Corto giggled.

Vex frowned; he couldn't do anything, and it pained him to see his friends being hurt and he couldn't do anything about it.

Marco frowned; he didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. Walking over to Vex, he grabbed his book and opened it, causing it to glow. "Maybe I can help you out?" He suggested.

Vex watched and smiled, "Yep. Just say the first spell." He said calmly.

Marco nodded, "Wallis!" He shouted.

Vex created a large circular shield and threw it infront of Sina, as she got up, let out her wail at The vines constricting Neo, and he dropped to ground, quickly let out a third and final stream of orbs and ended up hitting the three.

"Umbra!" Was the final spell cast before the three disappeared.

Vex looked up and smiled. "I'm Vex."

"Marco." His new partner said kindly.

"Well I'm tired, so if we could do introductions later." Neo mumbled, hopping into Warren's arms and slowly drifting off.

The trio walked with their partners as they headed back to Warren's. As far as they knew, their group was complete, little did they know there were four more duos they needed to recruit.

_\\_

Well here's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, since I'm still new I've been trying to make sure each chapter is long enough. Oc's should be coming in around chapter 5 or 6 so make sure to submit! :) R&amp;Rc


	5. Protecting the determined flame

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch bell or its characters and Sora and Yuki are owned by GrandSageMiju

Chapter 4: protecting the determined flame

"Yuki, I told you... People think your wings are accessories. Don't fly and people won't freak out." A young man with brown hair sighed as he slipped his hand into his pockets. "We can't have another mamodo noticing you and wanting to fight, especially if they're bigger."

The short mamodo with bat wings sighed. "I know Sora, but I'm just so excited! They're close and I can feel it. I can sense the flame in others and these flames are distinct!" She said excitedly, flyingg up and in a circle. "Oops, sorry." She giggle sheepishly, descending.

"Who now?"

"More star children." She whispered, "we will all unite soon." She said confidently.

Sora sighed, "I don't really understand all the demon fighting nonsense, but hey, this is what partners do, right?" He said with a small smile.i

"Well, we're complete!" Lana said with relief, stretching and laying down on the couch. "Now what do we do?"

"Well... We're not exactly complete. We have to find four more teams." Sins explained. After receiving a nod from Vex, she knew it was time to explain. "You see, Vex, Neo, and I... Unfortunately along with Reala, Corto, and Alena, are special mamodo. We are the Children of the Seven Stars, in our world, the seven stars are orbs with special magical properties that have two sides; one light, and one dark."

"That's where the other three come from, they're our counterparts; Me to Corto, Neo to Alena, and Sina to Reala." Vex added

"Like Fraternal twins?" Marco asked.

"Precisely, there are fourteen of us in all, and we have immense power. And I think, whatever is messing with king Zatch wants the power we and the stars have." Sina said quietly. "In small groups, we have some control over our inner powers, we just haven't unlocked them, but when all seven of us are together, we can do amazing things."

Neo stared at the two in confusion, "why didn't I know about any of this?"

Vex sighed, "for some reason, you were born after the rest of us; you're different Neo. That's why you don't know, but we have to find the others, either talk some sense into the 'dark stars' or beat them. And help king Zatch. If not, then our world, and yours, is in danger."

Marco stared hard. "That's a lot to take in, but I'm with you every step of the way."

"Me too!" Sina added with a loving smile.

With the realization that they found not only partners, but also friends, set in. Both Vex and Sina's bodies and books lit up, a symbol appeared on each of their foreheads for a moment before disappearing, along with the light.

"I feel... Stronger." Vex mumbled, Sina nodding in agreement.

Lana stared in shock and slowly grabbed her book, opening it she traces her fingers over the new phrase. "I guess you both got another spell."

"That's great!" Sina yelled, "one more to use in battle."

Neo smiled, but he soon realized that Warren hadn't said or agreed with anything the whole time. "Warren, are you upset about something?" He asked

Warren snapped back to reality, he had been soaking everything in. "Listen, I'll admit that this was cool at first, but this is pretty much a battle to save not one, but two worlds. This is crazy."

"Yeah, but..." Neo said in a small voice.

Warren looked away and took a deep breathe. "I... I don't think I can do this." He forced out shamefully, receiving a shocked expression from Marco and Sina, anger from Lana and surprisingly Vex, and worst of all, hurt from no one other than Neo.

"N-Neo I..." Warren started.

"No... It's, it's fine. You're my... Friend, I don't wanna make you do something you don't want to do." Neo mumbled almost inaudibly. "I'm gonna take a walk." As Neo left the house he ran as tears slowly rolled down his face.

Warren stared sadly, "What did I do?" He asked himself.

"Well whatever you did. Fix it. If something happens to him. I swear I'll..." Sina growled.

"I know you're confused, we feel the same way Warren, but they need us. I know it's weird and dangerous... But partners are supposed to be with each other through thick and thin." Marco said softly. Warren stared for a moment and realized that Marco was right.

"I have to fix this. I'll be back!" He yelled as he sprinted out of the door.

Sora huffed and leaned against a wall. "Y-Yuki... Are... We... Close?"

Yuki stayed floating, "I can sense other mamodo!" She flew over and took a right into an alley. "Hi! I'm Yuki! I've been searching for you!"

"Excuse me?" Alena scoffed, "Oh... You're looking for a battle, Reala? Corto?" She smirked.

"F-fight? N-no! I'm not looking for any fight." She said nervously, slowly backing into Sora.

"Hmph. Corto, you're first." Reala sang.

Neo had calmed down and began walking. He was okay now, "Maybe I can just find a new partner..." He mumbled.

"No you won't." A voice said from behind. Neo turned around and smiled.

"You came to apologize I assume?" He asked, getting a nod in return.

"I'm sorry I had doubts, but never again will things go like that." Warren said, kneeling down.

Neo smiled brightly, before hearing a scream and an explosion.

"_Furignis"_ a fire ball went toward the evil trio, but it was destroyed by a spear of steal.

"_Kilaspira" _Nyla shouted again. Reala summoned three steel spears and sent them at Yuki and Sora.

"_Enersio!" _Six energy balls infused with stone slammed the spears into the ground.

"Not today Reala!" Neo smirked, he and Warren stood beside Yuki and Sora and the light that had surround Sina and Vex surround Neo and Yuki and they flashed.

"Read the new spell." Warren told Sora softly.

"_Enersiliska_!"Neo's eyes illuminated and he created six energy balls, which formed into a sword.

"Sleek and sharp." He smirked, charging the energy in the sword and making a slash in the air, making an energy wave toward the six.

"_Umbrasetra" _Alena quickly grabbed onto the other three and the wave passed through them with ease.

Neo blinked, "They must've all gotten new spells too." He said grimly.

"What do we do?" Yuki asked unsurely.

Before Neo could answer, Corto's new spell was cast and he dead razor sharp leaves at the quarter.

"_Fursheild_!" Sora cast the new spell and suddenly, flaming coils spun around the group and burned the levels to a crisp. Yuki stared in slight awe and Alena huffed. She started to say something, but the sight of a pissed off Sina caught her eye. "Guys, let's go." She hissed.

"_Umbra_!" Alena smirked a and then they disappeared into darkness.

"Is everyone okay?" Lana asked, "Sorry we didn't come sooner, We went to train after you left, but got worried when you were gone for so long." She explained.

Neo smiled, "We're fine, and we made a new friend. Hi! I'm Neo, that's Sina, Lana, Vex, Marco, and my partner, Warren."

"Hi, I'm Yuki and this is Sora, thanks for helping us." Yuki said sweetly, "I was looking for you guys, fellow star children."

Sina blinked. "You must be the one who can sense us."

Yuki nodded, "And I was hoping that we could keep in contact and soon be teammates."

Vex nodded. "Of course, but why not now?"

"Because I don't live in this town, but I am moving here soon luckily." Sora told them, "Here's my phone number."

Lana took the number and smiled as the group of six and duo starts to part ways.

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Neo cheered, waving to them.

"Feelings mutual!" Yuki called out, waving back.

As the groups went their separate ways, two cloaked figures sat on a roof top.

"Should we make ourselves known?" One asked the other.

"Not yet... It's not the right towime yet." The other figure replied, and with that they disappeared.

Who are these figures?

Who are the new figures?

Will I ever update faster!?

Find out next chapter! :) plz R&amp;R and submit OC's!


	6. Chapter 6: The Flame of Hatred and Light

Chapter 6! S/O to Neomoon585 for Artemis, Raphael, Kimba, and Kaguya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell of any of it's characters.

Chapter 6: The Flame of Hatred and Light of Love

Several day had past since Neo and Warren had met Yuki and Sora. The two had stated that Sora went to the school across town, so they weren't that far from each other, they decided to meet up on in a few days so all four duos could meet, Unfortunately, after Alena and the others were beaten, they made two new friends as well.

"Hmmm... Artemis, we could use you on our team; Since that new momodo, Yuki, is a fire user, she can counter Corto, but since you're a fire user too-"

"We can literally fight fire with fire!" Corto shouted with a loud laugh, earning an eye roll from Marcus and Reala, a giggle from Nyla, a sigh from Tory, and a a smack on the head from Alena.

"Corto that was incredibly stupid... but you're right." Alena said calmly. "We need the increase our numbers faster then them, there are three more of us that we need to find."

Marcus sat back and rubbed his eyes, "How do we really know that you're a star kid or whatever?" He asked.

The boy with blood red hair smirked, "Star Child. And you don't need to know, because they do," he shrugged, pointing to the three momodo, "They can feel it, we can feel each others powers, some can even track this power from across the worlds." He explained. Tory furrowed her brow, but she shrugged it off she gave up on asking questions, she decided she was going to help Corto do, whatever he was doing with all of this magic and spells and fighting and let her life go back to normal after it was over.

Alena smiled, "We'll try again tomorrow, are you with us Artemis.?" She asked with a lustful smile

"Of course I am Alena." He said with an eerie politeness, kissing her hand. The female momodo chuckled a little and brought her hand back to her hip.

"Tonight will strike, I've been keeping tabs on them." She said coyly with a small smirk.

Artemis nodded, his partner, Raphael merely sighed in aggravation, "Why not now? Why can't we get rid of the brats and-" as he spoke he looked down to see Artemis shushing him with his hand, he growled lowly and leaned up against the wall.

"My partner tends to get a bit... aggressive, but that is a good question, why not now?"

"Well, the powers of darkness work best at night." Alena mischievously, "And the bigger our numbers get, the more conspicuous we need to be." she further explained. Artemis gave her a small nod and headed for the door with Raphael beside him.

"We'll be back around seven." he walked out and gave his partner a sigh.

"What's up? We've met up with three star children. Now we just need three more."

"I know, but we need to hurry up, they might be looking for us." He said with a groan.

At a local coffee shop, a teenage girl and young boy sat at a table, the boy took a sip of his latte and wiped his mouth. "They have to be close Kaguya, I can feel it."

The girl named Kaguya nodded, "Good, hopefully we got to them before they got to someone else, and hey, maybe there will be some friends here too!" She told her young partner with a cheerful tone. "We're gonna bring you're world back to piece Kimba, I promise." Kaguya said firmly. Kimba gave her a bright smile as his wings lightly fluttered.

"Let's go back to your house for a while and then find them and take them down tonight." He said. Kaguya nodded in agreement and finished her drink.

***6 P.M***

The four duos met at Warren's house that night to discuss the situation at hand. Sina was at the table beside Vex, Marco was on a stool, Sora stood, Yuki was floating, Lana was sitting on the island, and Neo was sitting on Warren's lap.

"So right now we're at an advantage?" Marco asked.

Yuki gave him a nod, "Yep! Right now we have one more than they do, and since my fire trumps out Corto's vines and leaves, and none of Alena's spells are physically damaging, the only person we have to deal with is Reala. So we just have to get to them before more dark star children do and then boom! One of the light stars win and we can go back home and help king Zatch!" She said excitedly.

Warren sighed in relief, "Well that seems easy, but let's put that plan into action tomorrow, It's time for someone to go to bed." He chirped, as the days went by, he started to treat Neo more and more like the child he was. Neo looked up and scoffed.

"Excuse me? I am not a baby, as a matter a fact, I'm a freaking demon, I don't need a bedtime!" He huffed exasperatingly. "So anyway, can I have some soup?" he asked, hopping off of Warren's lap so he could get up. Warren rolled his eyes and reluctantly got up, looking through his cabinets, he pushed around but, with no avail, he didn't find any cans.

"We don't have any Ne, sorry bud." he sighed, Neo huffed and glared at him.

"Well I'm not going to bed until I get soup, so guys, lets go!" Neo hopped up and quickly gathered their books and put them in a bag. "We're going to the store."

Sina chuckled, "what are the books for?"

Vex laughed as well, "Well, you never know what could happen going down the street." he said sarcastically.

Neo rolled his eyes at the two and Yuki gave him a reassuring pat on the head, "Well I think it's a good idea Neo." She said sweetly, causing the boy to blush. As they walked out of the door, Warren lifted Neo onto his shoulders.

"Looks like someone has a crush." He whispered, only to receive a swift whack n the head from Lana and a pinch on his face from Neo. "Ow! Ouch! Jeez, chill" Warren whined as he continued to walk.

Back at Marcus' place, Artemis and Raphael had just returned, "So what's the plan, It'd problem be a dumb idea to walk." Artemis said, mainly to make sure he couldn't be spotted, but always because it was true, four demon children walking around with four grown humans would surely look odd.

"Well, I drove my SUV over and it fits seven not including me, but since you guys are pretty small we should all fit." Nyla said, boredly checking her nails, "I am in dire need of a pedicure," she sighed.

Tory rolled her eyes at the comment, "_Such a girly girl" _She thought. She headed for the car with Corto in tow. "After this we're heading to my house, i'm tired of this sneaking around."

Corto absent-mindedly nodded and hopped into the car with everyone else.

"Are you ready Kimba?" Kaguya asked tying her shoes and opening her front door. Kimba nodded and summoned his wings, hovering a few inches off of the ground and following her down the street.

"Time to finish this, Artemis, Raphael, your book is toast." Kimba said seriously.

The group in the SUV drove down the street and Artemis got a chill, "slow down, I sense something." he said softly, looking over towards the convenient store, "momodo are in there." he said, pointing in the direction of Neo and his friends.

Warren had just bought three cans of soup, eight drinks, and some snacks and sighed. "Good thing I brought my card." he laughed. Yuki quickly fluttered over and grabbed her drink, sipping it slowly she got a chill, and dropped to the ground.

"We need to go, now." They all gave each other confused glances but followed her out, trusting her instinct. Walking down the street she discreetly turned her head, it was them. "that car behind us, it's them, let's just hurry and maybe they won't notice." she whispered. Neo, frustrated that everyone was so quick to turn and run, hopped off of Warren's shoulder.

"No. We aren't running, that won't solve anything, we are just as strong as them and this will end now. I brought our books for a reason, remember?" he said calmly, throwing each of the books into the respective owners hands and turned around.

"Pull over Nyla."

"You're right little guy, Vex, let's roll." Marco said confidently.

Alena's group got out of the car and lined up in the street, standing opposite each of their counter parts.

"_VinscoRazor" _Tory cast Corto's spell and he sent a whirlwind of razor sharp leaves and the group.

Sora smirked "_Furignis!' _Yuki quickly sent her flame, but it was recievied by another, darkwer flame.

"_Chardo!"_ Artemis' flame was sent and after it collided with Yuki's, the razor went hit the four momodo.

"Yuki!"

"Neo!"

"Sina!"

"Vex!"

All four partners yelled in shock as their four momodo were cut up and then hit with Alena's whip. "_Kilaspira_" her spears were sent at the four.

"_Enersiliska" _Neo quickly jumped up and sliced two of the spears in half.

"_Circa Wallis" _Marco cast Vex's new spell, it created a circular disk that curved inward and sent the other two spears back, the fujr dark stars jumped out of the way and another Chardo was sent in conjuction with the spears, they broke through Vex's shield and the four jumped away, breathing heavily, Neo looked over.

"Cast Enersio Warren!" He called out, Warren did as told and Neo held the orbs by Sina. Lana, understanding his plan whispered to Sora and Marco who smiled and nodded.

"_Pulasama" _Sina spell let sonic energy pulse through her hands, touching the orbs, they became sonic bombs.

"_Furignis!" _Yuki sent her fire into the orbs.

"Sonic flame bombs." Neo smirked, he through them behind the four.

"You're aim is awful!" Corto cackled, not realizing Vex had created his reflective shield behind them and it hit them from behind, hard. Artemis, sore and angry, got up and started to glow alongside his book.

Raph smirked. "_Molteru!" _Artemis slammed his hands down and lave came up, and while the light stars dodged it, it started to rain down.

"_Lushield!_" suddenly, a shield of light enveloped the and protected them from the lava.

"Damn, he's here." Artemis hissed.

"Who's him?" Corto asked weakly, before being blasted by a beam of light.

"_Hikar"_ Kimba slowly stepped foreword and stood with his arms crossed, "I'm Kimba, and I've finally found you Artemis.

Kaguya ran towards the the humans and smiled, "We've got your back."

"We need to go." Artemis said quickly, hurry!

Marcus cast Umbra and they simply disappeared and sped off into Nyla's car. The five momodo ran towards their partners. "That was awesome! You have to be a star child! Are you?" Neo asked, Kimba simply nodded and smiled, causing Neo to hug him tightly. "Now, soup time!" he cheered, hopping onto Warren's shoulder once again.

Kimba and Kaguya smiled, they had done their job. As they started to walk the other direction and go ome, they were stopped by Lana and Sina. "Where are you two going?" Lana asked teasingly.

"Yeah! We have one more group on our team! We need to celebrate!" Sina cheered. Kaguya and Kimba shared a glance and they both lit up. "We're in!" As they all started to turn back and run towards Warren's house, Yuki started to slow and turned around. Looking up towards a rooftop, she saw two hooded figures, she squinted and then the two figures disappeared. Yuki slowly shook it off and caught up with her friends, wondering who the two people were.

"What should we do, Previous?" The taller figure asked.

"We shall reveal ourselves soon." the momodo known as Previous stated softly.

Who are Previous and her partner?

What will be in store next?

When will more be submitted?

Find out next time!


End file.
